


Ghosts in the Library

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Exams, Finals, First Meetings, Gen, Ghosts, Libraries, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and Dean is still in the library studying for finals. Other then exhaustion and way too much coffee, he's generally getting along just fine. </p>
<p>At least, until the noises start happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a prompt on Tumblr. Seeing as many people are just finishing/are in the middle of their own finals, I thought I'd throw this into the mix.

It was 3’o’clock in the morning and Dean was slowly losing his mind. His final exams began in two days and he wasn’t prepared. Instead of studying his notes weeks before and skipping out on the ‘school’s almost over’ parties, he…well partied. And now he was paying for it.

The library was empty, save for him. The librarians, Kevin and Charlie, had sympathy for the fact that Dean worked a part-time job and was in full-time school. That meant that the library was open at almost all hours for him, thank God.

Many of the lights were turned down or off simply because most of the students left hours ago. Dean wasn’t finished yet though. He was going to pass his exams if it was the last thing he did. Who knew that being a mechanic would require so much knowledge anyhow? And not cool stuff, God forbid, but stupid shit that anyone with common sense would know.

A part of him hated college.

He had been studying for over seven hours now. His mind was practically mush. And while Dean knew that he probably wasn’t gaining anything from this, he was too stubborn to leave. He’d sleep in the goddamned library if he had to. As long as he passed.

He regretted this decision almost immediately. Not just because of the aches in his bones or the pounding that wouldn’t leave his tired mind. No, something was wrong.

As soon as he thought of staying behind in the library for the night, he noticed…odd things happening. Small, almost unnoticeable noises would echo through the library. Something would shift in the distance. It didn’t help also that the light above his head would flicker every once in awhile.

With every noise and movement, Dean’s hair would stand up on end. He’d think of going home, but then he’d remember that how disappointed Sam would feel if he failed that class. Or how put off Bobby would feel. It physically hurt to know how the people around him would feel, and don’t even start on how he would feel.

So he decided to push himself a little harder. Study a few more questions and get a few more answers.

And things just got weirder from there. He swore he could hear something walking around near him. It wasn’t Charlie or Kevin, because they had said goodnight to him and gave him the keys to lock up hours ago. No students were left with him from what he knew of. That meant that Dean was alone and had no idea what the noises meant. That alone was nightmare fuel.

He tried his best to ignore it. It was probably lack of sleep and the copious amounts of coffee he had earlier. Besides, he needed to pass this fucking exam. The noises would have to wait.

Confident in his ability to ignore the obvious, he kept reading from the textbook he had on the table in front of him.

That was of course when shit went haywire.

One second it was quiet, the next he heard a gasp, clang and then a long and drawn out groan. Not the good kind either.

If Dean had been properly nourished and had had a full night’s sleep, he would have shaken his head and went back to work. Maybe even check out what it was. But he was dangerously deprived and super paranoid, so that didn’t happen.

Instead his first thought was of Scooby Doo and before he could control himself he let out a tiny scream. He assumed whatever was in the distance was the scary castle ghost with chains on him or some shit.

After he screamed, it was dead silent in the library. Then a shifting sound came from not too far away.

“Holy _balls_.” Dean hissed, flailing a little in his haste to get up from the chair. However, tired Dean was a little like drunk Dean; not coordinated enough.

He tilted too far back and felt himself fall. His reflexes were slow, so he was on the ground before he could even begin to think of grabbing for something to stop it. For a second he lay on the floor, too dazed and exhausted to move. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a few minutes as his mind quieted. He honestly thought of taking a nap right there.

But then the ghost came into view.

He almost gave an unmanly screech. Thankfully he was somehow able to keep it in, and settled for flailing around instead. He tried his damnedest to get away. He failed spectacularly.

“Wait, please. Stop.” The ghost told him with a voice as deep as…it was fucking deep. He had no time for metaphors okay? Anyways the thing looked concerned, possibly even frightened himself. Above all he looked unprepared to deal with a flailing twenty-year-old.

That made Dean ease up a little.

“What the hell are you?” Dean asked, his breaths coming quick and his body already starting to burn in pain.

“What do you mean?” the thing asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Ghost? Demon? Some other…not natural thing?” he asked back. He knew logically that he shouldn’t be talking but running instead…who has time for that though?

The thing, despite looking stoic and cold beforehand, gave the tiniest of tiny smiles. “I think you have read too many horror stories.”

It was Dean’s turn to furrow his brow.

The thing sighed gently and said in a calm voice, “My name is Castiel. I’m here to study, and Kevin let me stay past closing. Why are you here?”

“I…studying. Finals. Dean.” He managed to say as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Goddamn it.

“Dean?”

“My name.” he added hastily, calming down. Now that he could think straight he found his way up with ease; all he would of had to do was roll over for fuck sakes.

As Castiel let him get his bearings, he stood up gracelessly and held out his hand.

“Hello, Dean.” The man said gently as he grabbed Dean’s hand back.

“Hello…Cas. I can’t say the other name.” he insisted as he took Cas fully for the first time.

The guy was around his age. Bright blue eyes, black hair and strong hands. Strong body now that he thought about it. Despite being kind of short, he wore himself as if he was tallest and buffest man in the room.

They held their hands together for a bit too long. Eventually Dean had to let go out of sheer awkwardness and coughed.

“So…what happened?” he asked lamely, gesturing in the direction where the noises came from.

“Oh…when I went to get up to get a book, I hit my knee against the metal of the tables.” He said tonelessly and unashamedly.

“Ouch.”

“Indeed, ouch.”

It was silent for a second, before Castiel asked, “What did you think happened?”

“…Ghosts.” If Dean had been pink before now he was blood red on his cheeks. Like Jesus who made that kind of assumption? However he stood by it. He was a little even defensive as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Instead of receiving judgment or laughter, he just received a serious nod from Cas. “I see.” And that was it. No teasing, no berating. Just pure neutralism.

Well damn.

“Are you still going to study tonight?” Castiel asked, that concerned look showing up again.

“Of course. Why not?”

“You had quite a workout/scare there.” And there it was, just a little hint of a tease. But instead of getting defensive or angry, Dean found himself chuckling.

“Shut up,” he insisted, “I need to get my shit done, ghosts or no ghost. Besides, I’m not afraid of no ghosts.” He looked at Cas, expecting some grin of recognition of some shit. Instead he got a confused stare.

“Ghostbusters?” Dean asked, his gut sinking.

“Never watched it.” Castiel shrugged.

That earned him a sit-down from Dean, including a run-down on the merits of Ghostbusters and a beginning of a list of movies Cas needed to watch.

And if they fell asleep afterwards, no one could blame them. Except Charlie and Kevin who let neither of them forget it.


End file.
